Mystery of the Bloody Black Rose
by Sabrina the Guardian
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose, but why is he stalking this girl? Read more to find out


A cool midnight breeze swept Station Square so very quiet as she walked home, the heels of her sneakers clapping against the pavement with an eerie echo. As unknown to her, a silent shadow leapt from rooftop to rooftop, hiding in the dark of night.

The shadow stood upright on the corner of a rooftop, watching Sabrina as the cool breeze fluttered against his trench coat and dreadlocks, smiling at her walk though the night with no fear what so ever.

Tom had been stalking Sabrina for months now, and did not know what drawn him to her, but nonetheless followed her every move, occasionally creeping into her house, and watching over her as she slept.

He couldn't describe why he was following her. He had thought her first as a victim, just another skull to add to the ever-growing collection, all over the walls of the main room in his underground home. No, there was something deeper, more special about Sabrina, and Tom knew that, but didn't know exactly what.

So he follows her every night, like a guardian angel. He had thought at first that it was because of his surreal insanity, but the voices in his head had nothing to say in this. In fact, they had nothing to say in anything, ever since Tom got to the peak of insanity in his life, even the voices in his head gave up on him and disappeared to the silence of which they came.

Tom watched for around 3 more blocks, until a hand from the darkness grabbed her into an ally, and held a knife to her throat.

Tom was curious as to what was going on. He couldn't hear all of the man's words, but picked up one word that filled him with an evil rage, unknown to mortal creatures.

As he could take it no longer as the shadowy figure pressed his dirty morbidly obese body against her, Tom dived from the roof and landed on the grotesquely fat stranger. He dug his Kris blades as far as they would go into his neck, knocking him back. This gave Sabrina enough room to let out a loud scream of terror, she ran as fast as she could home as tom left with the potential rapist, hacking him into nothing but mush and organs. He then proceeded to place his bones in one pile and his flesh in another, satisfied. "That sick bastard had been given a firm justice." He sprung back to the rooftops, covered in gore, to see if he could find his unknowing protectee, but to no avail. 

Walking back to his home, he began thinking.

"Why did I save her from rape and potential murder?" He though. "I love gore and violence, it must be because no one deserves to be raped. I would have done the same for anyone I guess, but then why have I been following her for so long like I'm her frigging body guard? Could it be that I …care? Nah!" He thought, shaking the thought from his head. "I gave up caring a long time ago, when no one deserved my compassion. But now…I feel different every time I see her. My organs feel like they're being squashed together, while warmth inside me makes itself present, even though my shirt. I guess I like her, I liker her a lot..." And then Tom stood completely still in the street in shock. "… I'm in love with her..." He realized as he felt sudden warmth in his cheeks, and then continued walking.

"But what should I do about it?" He though. "She can't possibly like me after slaughtering a fat man in front of her, especially for a first appearance. If first impressions do matter most then, I'm pretty fucked."

The next night, still afraid of what happened the night before, Sabrina was locked in her house with the windows locked, and door bolted tightly. It was half past 11 PM, and she was about to go to bed, but stopped as she herd a knock on the door. She looked out the window to see nothing but darkness, but something on her porch. Cautiously, she opened the door slowly, and picked up the item.

A black rose with fresh blood on the petals. She studied it, confused for a little longer, until her eyes caught that of an envelope. There, she looked around in paranoia as it wasn't there 5 seconds ago. She quickly picked it up and closed the door quickly. Tom smiled form the rooftop of a tall building, close to Sabrina's house.

Sabrina quickly opened the envelope and read, "I love you..."

End... or at least till I remember what the plot is...


End file.
